Et si je t'aimais
by Merham
Summary: Bonne question n'estce pas? Oneshot, tout public et à tous les amateurs du blondinet qu'est draco malfoy


**Disclamer:**** Merci a J.K. Rowling!**

**Pairing: ****Vous verrez bien! A un moment je ne jurai que par ce couple, depuis j'ais lu des fics dessus et j'ais changeai d'avis...**

**Note: Hum... une petite review ne me ferait pas de mal! Vraiment, je vous assure, j'adore ça, en fait ça m'encourage! Ca fait longtemps que j'ais l'idée de faire une fic du genre sur ce couple et avec cette idée d'amour innocent.  
**

**Surtout, bonne lecture! ****  
**

**Et si je t'aimais**

Parfois on ne sait plus comment attirer le regard. De tous. Pas seulement les bienveillants, les fiers ou les amoureux. Aussi les haineux, les dégoûtés, les méprisants. Tous. Juste pour se rassurer. « Tu m'aimes ou me déteste mais j'existe pour ça. »

Oui, j'aime qu'on me remarque. Je me fiche si c'est pour me flatter plus que de raison ou m'insulter de tous les noms d'oiseaux, je veux, désire être le centre du monde. Qu'on ne voit que moi. Etre magnifique pour l'unique fait que j'occupe l'esprit des autres.

Alors le jour où une personne, une seule suffit, le jour où une personne ne pense plus à moi, j'ais peur. Elle m'ignore, ne fais pas semblant de ne pas me voir, elle ne me voit pas, ne m'entends pas, ne remarque pas ma présence et si elle remarque, elle arrive à faire « comme si », comme si je ne disais rien, comme si… j'étais transparents. Mon cauchemar, ma douleur, ma terreur.

Et Elle, c'est ce qu'elle fait. Depuis le début de l'année. Oh, si, j'ais cru qu'Elle faisait semblant, qu'Elle finirait par craquer. Ses amis pouilleux l'ont fait eux. Mais pas Elle. J'enrage ! Tous les mots sont sortis, les pires remarques, les gestes honteux, les moqueries des plus douteuses et même les blessures physique, tout je vous dit, tout est sortis.

Je lui avais déclaré une guerre des nerfs et je dois m'avouer vaincus. J'en ai horreur, mais la haïr ne fait plus rien. Aucune réjouissance à ne pas la voir me lancer des regards noir qui ne m'atteignent pas, me clouer le bec par des phrases simples mais qui touchent juste.

Alors comprenez quand ce jour là, impuissant, rien d'autre ne m'ait venus à l'esprit quand je l'ai rencontré dans le parc. Elle n'était pas seule mais je ne voyais qu'elle. Un feu brûlait en moi. Un feu de haine, de rage, de colère, de peur, de peine. J'ais commencé mes sarcasmes comme d'habitudes. Je me suis acharné sur la belette, tout en la gardant dans mon esprit. Le balafré s'en ait mêlé. La dispute est partie dans une cacophonie générale. Il n'y avait que toi qui te contentait de lever les yeux aux ciels. C'était ton tour.

Mais tu n'as rien fait. En tant que préfète, tu aurais dû au moins nous séparer, mais tu es restée muette. Toute ma frustration accumulée durant l'année écoulée a explosé en moi. J'ais saisi tes épaules et ais prit tes lèvres. Elles étaient un peu séches, avec un arrière goût de chocogrenouilles. Je n'ais pas pu aller plus loin. Un violent coup m'a été asséné par l'autre gorille roux. J'ais porté ma main à mes lèvres, pas pour vérifier une blessure quelconque mais pour sentir la brûlure de mes sentiments. J'ais levé les yeux. Et enfin tu portais sur moi un regard. Un soupçonneux, mêlé à de la confusion et une réelle panique. Une nouvelle fois, je ne voyais que toi. Enfin je redevenais un centre, un nombril. Mais pour toi j'étais bien plus : j'étais un mystère. Un paragraphe où il faut lire entre les lignes.

Tout ensuite s'est accéléré. Je me souviens d'une brève bagarre avec Crabbe et Goyle, on me soulève et direction l'infirmerie. En fait je pissais le sang. Et, allongé, j'ais pu réfléchir tranquillement. Je n'avais rien prévus. Mais comprenez, je ne savais plus quoi faire. Il fallait qu'elle porte un regard sur moi. Elle plus que les autres. Parce qu'elle ne vaut guère mieux que de la bouse de dragon. Il me fallait lui rappeler que c'est moi qui lui était supérieur.

Pourtant, ce baiser… je n'ais jamais nié que j'avais apprécié. Et alors ? Avant l'idée de l'embrasser m'aurait fait pousser des furoncles mais maintenant tout est différent. Je pensais tout oublier le lendemain. Mais alors j'ais vu. On s'est croisé dans le couloir, seul tous les deux. Moi une affaire urgente et elle sûrement pour se rendre à la bibliothèque. Elle est passée, la tête haute et si prêt de moi que j'ais pu sentir son parfum. Mais son regard ne m'a pas échappé. Troublé. Dégoûté. Désolé.

Et j'ais su. J'ais gagné. Enfin, elle me regarde à nouveau ! A nouveau, je suis aux centre de ses conversations et elle n'oublie pas qui je suis. Je lui rappelle. Chaque jour, chaque fois que je la croise, avec ou sans ses chevaliers, je lui rappelle mon pouvoir sur elle.

Je suis assis dans la bibliothèque. Je ne lis pas le livre que je tiens dans mes mains. Je ne sais même pas de quoi il s'agit. Mes yeux voit plus loin, c'est elle que je lis. Elle le sait. Parce qu'elle ne lève plus les yeux de son grimoire, même pour prendre des notes. Elle semble mal à l'aise. Je jubile. Elle finit par refermer sèchement son livre et le remet à sa place. Je la suis.

Je me rends bien compte que c'est plus qu'une question d'orgueil. C'est vrai peut-être que tout ça n'est qu'une excuse. Peut être que c'est bien plus. Que ma haine pour elle a changé. Peut-être même que je l'aime. C'est amusant comme idée, ça !

Et toi tu en penses quoi Sang de Bourbes ? Et si je t'aimais ?


End file.
